Pourquoi ce serait impossible de m'aimer?
by Miss Wendy Malfoy
Summary: [Ron–Hermione] Au moment où Harry s'entretient avec le directeur, Ron et Hermione angoissent dans la salle commune... un OS pour Elliania!


**:Note de l'Auteur:  
**Voilà un défi que j'ai prié Katrine de me lancer! lol je me sens comme Lisa Simpson dans l'épisode où y'a une grève des professeurs et qu'elle capote parce qu'elle n'a pas de note! Mdr! Ceux qui sont fans comprennent! ;)

Ainsi donc, je dédie ce OS (mon premier Ron-Hermione!) à **_Elliania_**! Bisous, ma belle! J'espère qu'il est à ton goût! ;)

**:Disclaimers:  
**L'univers Pottérien est © de JKR et ™ de Warner Bros, seule l'histoire est mienne.

**:Rating:  
**Un gentil T! ;)

**:Résumé:  
¤SPOILER TOME 6¤  
**OS (Ron–Hermione) Au moment où Harry s'entretient avec le directeur, Ron et Hermione angoissent dans la salle commune... Quand Harry part, un simple test les unira plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé...

L'histoire se passe lors du chapitre 25 du tome 6, lorsque Dumbledore demande (pour la dernière fois) un entretient à Harry. Quand Harry revient dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione sont assis ensemble devant le feu. Il leur donne la carte du maraudeur et le reste de sa potion felix felicis et leur donne des instructions pour la soirée, car il part avec Dumbledore à la recherche d'un des horcruxes...

**_

* * *

_**

**.: Pourquoi ce serait impossible de m'aimer? :. **

_« L__e mieux c'est d'aller voir, non? » dit Harry en se levant d'un bond._

Ron retourna à son devoir de botanique, mais la concentration n'y était plus du tout. Les histoires concernant son meilleur ami tournaient dans sa tête constamment.

Hermione revint de la bibliothèque une couple de minutes après, « Où est Harry? »

« Dumbledore voulait le voir le plus vite possible, » lui répondit Ron, un air sérieux au visage.

Ce geste fit remarquer à Hermione à quel point les histoires qui se compliquaient pour Harry, devenaient une chose qui les faisait tous vieillir plus vite qu'ils n'auraient dû. Hermione s'assit devant Ron, elle était encore un peu fâchée à propos de cette histoire avec le Prince au sang mêlé, mais Ron put distinguer autre chose. Une certaine panique et anxiété qui devaient être aussi présentes sur son propre visage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » dit-il plus pour se rassurer lui-même.

Hermione le regarda avant de se lever et se diriger vers les fenêtres. « Ron? » dit-elle après un moment ne détournant pas son regard du parc de l'école.

Ron releva la tête, « Oui? »

« Est-ce que parfois tu te demandes si on va s'en sortir, si on va le vaincre pour enfin pourvoir vivre notre vie en paix? » demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants de larmes.

Ron se leva et s'assit sur la table juste en face d'Hermione, « Oui, mais j'ai confiance et foi en Harry. »

Hermione tourna son visage vers lui et hocha doucement la tête, « Moi aussi. »

« Hermione? »

Hermione releva son regard vers Ron et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de son meilleur ami, ce qui déstabilisa le roux.

« Err-non, rien, » dit-il rapidement en se levant pour ranger ses parchemins et manuels.

Hermione ne tenta rien – après l'épisode Won-Won, Hermione n'espérait plus grand-chose de Ron –, mais alla s'asseoir sur le grand divan en face du foyer. Ron la regarda faire, en ralentissant le rangement de ses affaires. Il secoua la tête quand Hermione s'assit dans le divan rouge vin.

« Je vais porter ça et je redescends, » l'informa-t-il en sprintant dans les marches menant au dortoir.

Hermione tourna la tête juste pour voir le dos de Ron disparaître dans le haut des marches. Elle soupira, avant de retourner son regard vers les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée.

« Hermione? » entendit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

« Quoi? »

Ron se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si Harry décide de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes après l'école? Enfin... Je veux dire... Moi, c'est sûr que je le suis, peu importe où il ira... mais... »

« Moi aussi, Ron! » coupa Hermione, presque furieuse et Ron eut un mouvement de recule. « Enfin, c'est logique! On a toujours été les trois! Pourquoi ça changerait? »

« Non, c'est pas... »

« T-Tu ne veux plus que je fasse partit du trio? » coupa une nouvelle fois Hermione les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante.

« NON! Hermione! C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! » reprit Ron s'approchant imperceptiblement d'elle.

Hermione détourna les yeux.

« Hermione... » essaya Ron, « Je pensais plus à tes cours... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là-dedans? » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Et bien... Si Harry décide de partir avant les ASPICs... »

« Il ne ferait pas ça! Enfin, Ron, c'est important les ASPICs! Harry ne partira pas avant d'avoir son diplôme! » Hermione se tut et une question lui vint en tête, « Il t'a parlé qu'il voulait partir avant? »

Ron secoua la tête, « Non, je disais ça comme ça... Mais si les circonstances changeaient en cours d'année? Et si Vol-Voldemort décidait de frapper avant? On ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire... Et peut-être qu'il va déclarer la guerre avant qu'on ait fini nos études... C'est une possibilité, Hermione, il se fiche complètement de ça lui! »

Plus Ron parlait, plus le visage d'Hermione pâlissait. Ron avait raison. Depuis, le temps qu'elle avait voulu le voir parler de la sorte, c'est maintenant qu'il le faisait, mais les paroles n'étaient celles qu'elle avait espérées – pas celles qui l'auraient rassurées.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Ron autour de ses épaules, « Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, si on reste uni rien ne nous arr... »

Ron fut coupé par une écharpe en boule qui lui avait été balancée par la tête. Il retira son bras de sur Hermione en voyant Lavande les fusillant du regard qui ne savait pas quoi faire entre hurler ou pleurer. À défaut de faire l'un ou l'autre, elle fit les deux.

« JE CROYAIS QU'IL NE SE PASSAIT _RIEN_ AVEC ELLE! » cria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Lavan... » tenta Hermione.

« LA FERME! JE VEUX RIEN ENTendre... » dit-elle avant de s'enfuir dans le dortoir des filles, étouffant ses sanglots avec sa main.

Ron souffla bruyamment en se retourna dans le divan et il se calla dedans en jetant le foulard rouge et or de Lavande sur la table basse.

« Je suis désolée, » finit par dire Hermione et Ron la regarda avec un air confus.

« Mais pour quoi? »

« Pour Lavande... »

« C'est pas de ta faute, crois-moi, » dit-il avec une expression qui en disait long.

« Est-ce... » commença Hermione, mais s'arrêta les joues roses.

« Quoi? » demanda Ron.

« Non, rien... »

« Mais vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu voulais demander? » insista Ron.

Hermione ouvrit et referma souvent la bouche, prenant des pauses pour réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet. Ron la regardait faire et lui souriait gentiment. C'était tellement chou de la voir aller et il se demandait s'il avait l'air de ça quand il tentait de lui parler de quelque chose qui le tracassait depuis un moment déjà.

« _Sûrement que non_, » se dit-il, « _Elle est beaucoup plus mignonne que moi_... » il rougit à sa dernière pensée et son regard se focalisa sur les flammes du foyer de nouveau.

« Ça t'a fait quelque chose en voyant l'état dans lequel Lavande est partie? » finit par demander Hermione.

Ron la regarda et s'aperçut qu'Hermione se concentrait à martyriser un bout de sa robe de sorcier. « Non, » répondit-il simplement.

Hermione releva la tête vers lui au même moment où Harry revenait de son entretien d'avec Dumbledore et leur attention fut détournée de leur conversation, _« Qu'est-ce que voulait Dumbledore? » demanda aussitôt Hermione. « Harry, ça va? » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton anxieux. _

(... à lire dans le chapitre 25 du tome 6 ...)

_Et il repartit, se glissant à travers le trou du portrait pour filer en direction du hall d'entrée. _

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

« C'est à moi que tu demandes? Est-ce que tu paniques? » demanda-t-il en la taquinant.

« Ron! Je suis sérieuse! »

« Et bien, on n'a pas le choix, Hermione. On va faire ce qu'Harry a demandé! »

Ron se dirigea vers le grand sofa et déposa le bas sur la table, la petite fiole de felix felicis par-dessus. Hermione regarda un moment le trou du portrait où Harry venait de disparaître, puis se résigna à aller aux côtés de Ron en lui présentant la carte du maraudeur qu'il attrapa et il prononça '_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_' en tapotant la carte avec sa baguette.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, « Assieds-toi, on va en avoir pour la soirée, je crois... »

Hermione s'effondra dans le divan, « Je n'en reviens pas, ça devient vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas? »

Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre, soit il disait ce qu'il pensait réellement et qu'il semait littéralement la panique dans leur espritou qu'il mentait légèrement pour diminuer un peu la tension sombre qui planait depuis le départ d'Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Hermione se leva, « Où tu vas? »

« Chercher les Gallions, au cas où, » dit-elle en allant d'un pas rapide vers son dortoir.

Elle redescendit quelques instants après, Ron surveillait la carte, « Rien de nouveau, » demanda-t-elle.

« Nope. »

Hermione hocha de la tête et commença à feuilleter un magazine. Ron détournant ses attentions et lui demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu lis? »

« Oh, rien, c'est à Parvati... _Apprenties Sorcières_... »

« Ça raconte quoi? » questionna Ron tout en ne lâchant pas la carte du regard.

« Oh, je lis les tests, tu veux essayer? »

« Heu... »

« Aller, ça va être marrant... »

« O-Okay, » fit Ron hésitant.

Hermione eut un sourire espiègle, « Okay, alors commençons: _Pour faire ce test, veuillez penser à une fille de votre entourage_, » lut Hermione à haute voix. « Tu as quelqu'un en tête? »

« Ouais... » répondit vaguement Ron toujours les yeux rivés sur la carte.

« _Question 1: Vous pensez à elle...  
a) en voyant l'affiche de l'équipe de Quidditch de la Bulgarie parce que Viktor Krum est son joueur préféré.  
b) le matin en vous brossant les dents, le soir en faisant vos devoirs, dans la journée en contemplant votre boule de cristal. Vous voyez même son nom dans la potion que vous préparez!  
c) beaucoup, mais vous pensez aussi à Pingping,sa chouette postale._ »

Sans hésiter, Ron se lança presque amèrement, « Aaaaaa, heuuu, je veux dire B! »

« B? » demanda Hermione incrédule, « Tu es sûr? »

« Ouais, B! Passons à la question 2! » pressa-t-il.

« Okay... alors...  
_Question 2: Elle vous raconte sa vie: ses amants, ses sorties entre copines, son enfance... Comment réagissez-vous?  
a) Vous l'écoutez avec tendresse même si vous ressentez des pincements au cœur, parfois de la jalousie.  
b) Vous participez joyeusement à la conversation, vous n'en revenez pas comme vous vous entendez bien.  
c) Dans votre tête, vous vous repassez toute la recette du filtre d'amour que vous avez lu dans les premières pages de ce numéro, en pensant que ça serait une bonne idée de lui en donner une gorgée._ »

« Heu... c'était quoi la question? »

« Ron! »

« Okay, okay... Heu... je dirais soit B ou C... »

« Il faut un seul choix, Ronald. »

« B? »

« C'est ta réponse finale? »

« Ouais, » dit-il la regardant.

Hermione cocha sa réponse et continua, « _Question 3: Dans une soirée, vous dansez un slow collés, collés en calculant...  
a) vos pas.  
b) les battements de votre cœur.  
c) la distance psychologique qui vous sépare._ »

Ron détacha son regarde de sur la carte pour le poser sur Hermione, « Je n'ai jamais dansé de slow avec cette fille... »

Ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, Hermione sentit un frisson face à son regard, elle rougit et dit, « C'est pas grave, dit seulement ce que tu ressentirais si tu dansais avec elle... »

Ron hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, « Okay, je crois que... » dit-il pensivement, un doigt grattant son menton, « que je calculerais mes battements de mon cœur. » _Qui iraient à la vitesse de la lumière_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Hermione encercla la réponse de Ron. En lisant la question 4, elle devint cramoisie et Ron qui trouvait que c'était long, se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Hermione. Elle avait le magazine devant le visage et seuls ses beaux yeux chocolats dépassaient de la revue. Ron pouvait voir la rougeur sur son visage, « Est-ce que ça va? »

« Err- oui... c'est juste que la question suivante est... heu... gênante... »

Ron haussa un sourcil et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce geste assez mignon, « C'est quoi? »

Hermione s'éclaircir la voix, avant de lire la question avec une voix tremblotante, « _Question 4: Vous est-il arrivé d'avoir envie de fair-re l'a-amour avec elle?_ »

« QUOI? » s'écria Ron en devenant aussi rouge qu'Hermione l'était quelques secondes avant. Il se redressa et en baissant le magazine pour voir si c'était vraiment la question, il demanda, « Mais c'est quoi ce test? »

« Hé! » s'exclama Hermione en reprenant la revue, « C'est le test du mois... alors, tu veux savoir le choix de réponses ou non? »

Ron se renfrogna, « Bah, okay... si tu insistes... »

« _a) oui, mais vous avez vite chassé cette pensée de votre esprit ou alors, vous tenteriez l'expérience une seul fois, juste pour voir.  
b) très souvent, mais dans le fond, sa seule présence vous suffit.  
c) oui, mais ce qui vous attire, c'est toute sa personne: son odeur, son visage, sa démarche, ses cheveux, ses yeux brillants._ »

Au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione lisait un choix de réponse, Ron semblait perdu dans ses pensées. À la première réponse, il s'était dit que c'était tout à fait vrai, mais quand la réponse b) avait été donnée, il se dit que celle là aussi était vrai et enfin, lorsque la dernière réponse fut émise, il se sentit perdu, car en faite, les trois réponses étaient ce qu'il ressentait ou ce qu'il avait déjà pensé à propos de la personne qu'il avait choisi. Mais, comme l'avait mentionné Hermione, il ne fallait qu'un seul choix. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre et maintenant, qu'Hermione le fixait un certain intérêt dans ses yeux, il se sentit rougir un peu plus.

« Heu... je sais pas... »

« Quoi? Comment tu ne sais pas? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas! Que veux-tu que je te dise... Toutes les réponses sont bonnes! Y'a pas un dernier choix, style d) toutes ces réponses? »

Hermione pouffa de rire et d'un coup, toute la tension sexuelle qui s'était abattit sur eux, retomba. Ron se mit à rire légèrement en voyant la réaction d'Hermione et finit par dire, « Hé! Ne te moque pas! »

« Oh, je ne me moque pas de toi, Ron, » dit-elle entre deux halètements, « C'est juste trop drôle... Bon, écoute, choisis celle qui est le plus souvent arrivé... »

« Okay, alors je dirais C, » dit-il dans un souffle et Hermione lui sourit.

« C alors... Prochaine question ; _Question 5: Que ressentez-vous pour elle?  
a) quand elle est là, vous vous sentez en sécurité, on dirait que rien de mal ne peut vous arriver en sa présence.  
b) vous vous sentez troublé, vaguement menacé, comme si elle seule avait le pouvoir d'entrer dans votre bulle..._ »

« B! » coupa Ron.

« Mais tu n'as pas entendu le dernier choix de réponse, » lui fit remarquer Hermione.

« Pas grave, je sais que c'est exactement ce que je ressens en sa présence, » dit Ron sûr de lui.

« D'accord, alors B... _Question 6: Depuis que vous l'avez rencontrée...  
a) la vie vous apparaît sous un nouveau jour, comme si toutes les choses étaient désormais éclairées par une lumière céleste... Même un simple ragoût aux ailes de chauve-souris n'a jamais eu si bon goût.  
b) la vie est pareille qu'avant, mais quand vous pensez à elle, vous vous dîtes que vous avez de la chance de l'avoir rencontrée.  
c) la vie vous semble plus compliqué! Si au moins, il n'y avait pas toutes ces questions qui vous hantent quand elle est près de vous! Est-elle faite pour moi? Pourrait-elle me rendre heureuse? Ferait-elle une bonne mère pour mes enfants? »_

« Ferait-elle une bonne mère pour mes enfants? » questionna Ron, « C'est vraiment écrit _ça_? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, « Ouais, c'est juste pour montrer à quel point elle te trouble, je suppose... Alors? Ton choix? »

« Je crois que je dirais la première... » dit-il hésitant.

« Bien... Alors il ne reste plus qu'à comptabiliser les points... Laisse-moi une minute... »

Hermione griffonna des trucs sur un bout de parchemin en tournant plusieurs fois les pages du magazine, fit un rapide calcul mental et lut le résultat du test pour elle-même. Ron qui ne surveillait plus la carte, avide de savoir son résultat pour le test, la regardait avec impatience.

« Alors? »

« Oh, pardon... Alors, ça dit que tu es fou d'amour pour cette personne, mais que tu ne le sais pas encore ou que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer ou lui avouer... »

« Pfff! Voyons dont! C'est impossible! »

« Tu vois, ils disent que c'est normal si tu nies les résultats... » dit-elle en suivant une phrase de son doigt.

« C'est impossible Hermione, je te dis! » insista Ron.

« Pourquoi? »

« Tout simplement parce que c'est t-t-t... Enfin, je le sais, c'est tout! » bégaya Ron en virant au rouge tomate, détournant son regard.

« Qui as-tu choisi? » demanda Hermione par curiosité – même si elle avait un petit doute depuis la question du slow.

« Personne! »

« Ron! Sûrement que tu n'as choisi personne! » dit Hermione en lançant le magazine sur la petite table basse.

« Personne que tu connais, » ajouta Ron rapidement.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me l'dire? »

« C'est pas ça! »

« Si c'est ça! » répliqua Hermione vexée et fâchée. « C'est bon! Je pari que je serais Harry, tu lui aurais dit sans hésitation, mais puisque _je_ suis _Hermione_, non! Pas une chance de lui faire confiance à Hermione! »

« Tu sais bien que non! Je te fais confiance! »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas me dire un simple nom de fille? Hein? C'est si _dur_ de me parler, de me faire une _petite_ confidence? C'est parce que je suis une FILLE? Ou simplement parce que tu crois que je ne pourrais pas te comprendre d'aimer quelqu'un? Parce que je ne suis... comment vous dites? UN RAT DE BIBLIOTHÈQUE? Tu sais, Ron, je pensais que j'étais plus que ÇA pour toi! Pour vous! Je... »

« C'est TOI, ça te va? C'est _toi_ que j'avais choisi! » coupa Ron pour cesser le monologue d'Hermione qui lui donnait un sérieux mal de tête.

Hermione se tut immédiatement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la bouche ouverte. Puis, un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux, « Pourquoi ça serait impossible de m'aimer? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Ron se retourna vivement vers elle, « Non! Non, ne pense pas ça, Mione! Je-Je... »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire? Est-ce qu'il était au moins sûr de ce qu'il ressentait envers elle? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait? Le test disait que oui, pourtant! Est-ce que c'était suffisant pour dire qu'il l'aimait vraiment?

Puis, il repensant à toutes les fois qu'il avait été envahi par ce sentiment qui lui resserrait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il voyait Hermione avec un autre gars, toutes les fois qu'il avait ressenti cette douce chaleur se répandant en lui quand Hermione lui faisait un sourire ou quand elle ne lui accordait qu'un seul regard... Oui, Ron l'aimait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se l'avouer et le lui avouer et ce moment était arrivé. Ron en était sûr maintenant.

« Je t'aime, Hermione, » dit-il avec un sourire de soulagement et étrangement, il ne ressentit aucune gêne ou aucun malaise maladif comme la fois qu'il avait demandé à Fleur de venir avec lui pour le bal lors de sa quatrième année. Il se sentait bien et il savait pour la première fois que c'était la bonne chose à dire, la seule chose à dire.

Hermione releva la tête en entendant l'aveu de Ron. Elle eut un grand sourire et se jeta sur Ron qui tomba à la renverse sur le divan, Hermione sur lui. Elle le regarda longtemps dans les yeux, ses cheveux bruns chatouillant légèrement les joues de Ron. Tranquillement, Ron remontant sa main le long du bras d'Hermione et remis une boucle derrière son oreille, puis passa doucement ses doigts sur la joue d'Hermione qui abaissait peu à peu son visage vers celui du rouquin.

Elle vint frôler son menton avec son index et murmura contre ses lèvres, leur nez se touchant légèrement, « Je t'aime aussi, Ron. »

Il sourit et souleva sa tête pour venir l'embrasser d'un geste qui lui était tout aussi normal que de respirer. Ce fut une explosion de joie et de plaisir mélangées qui les prient pendant les courtes secondes que dura le baiser, mais qui pour eux sembla durer une éternité.

Hermione se releva rapidement en entendant des pas dans les marches du dortoir des filles, Ron la suivit de près et se concentra sur la carte du maraudeur.

C'était Ginny, « Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »

« RIEN! » répondirent rapidement Hermione et Ron en même temps.

Ginny s'arrêta de marcher debout près du sofa, « Okayyyy... » Elle regarda la carte du maraudeur, « Qu'est-ce que vous surveillez? »

« C'est Harry qui nous a demandé de surveiller Malfoy, » répondit Ron à sa sœur qui haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi il ne le fait pas tout seul? »

« Il est parti, » répondit Hermione doucement, « Avec Dumbledore... Il nous a dit de te saluer de sa part... »

Ginny hocha de la tête, ne cachant pas une certaine déception que ce ne soit pas Harry qui le lui ait dit en personne. Ron sembla tout à fait concentrer sur la carte, les sourcils froncés.

« Hermione, » dit-il avec une certaine anxiété.

« Quoi? »

« Malfoy n'est plus là, il se dirige vers là, » pointa Ron sur la carte, « Et il n'est pas seul! »

« OH MON DIEU! » cria Hermione. « J'active les Gallions! »

**_

* * *

_**

Voilà! Pour le reste, vous le savez! ;)

Bisous,  
_Wendy Malfoy _


End file.
